Death of a Cherry Blossom
by Sapphie
Summary: Disturbing news has spread all over Tomoeda. Sakura has been murdered!!! I'm not saying anything else. You gotta read on!!! *evil grin and laugh* R+R pls! THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP!!
1. Chapter 1

SN: I'm feeling pretty good about this story!! I can't wait to finish writing it! Hope you guys like this fic too! And if you don't mind, could you review this fic? Arigatou!  
  
  
.:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 1 ::.  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as tears fell heavily down her cheeks. Eriol comforted her the best he could. Syaoran sat across from Eriol and Tomoyo, his head buried in his hands, quietly letting his tears flow. So many things were running around in his mind. Who would want to do this  
to her? Who would want to kill Sakura? Tomoyo cried hysterically no matter what anyone did to try to calm her down. Eriol stroked her long hair in an effort to calm her down while she buried her head into Eriol's warm chest.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered to himself.   
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why Sakura? What did she do to deserve this?" Tomoyo cried out. Eriol tried to hush her but it didn't work. She kept on crying. But who could blame her for not being able to stop crying? Her best friend had just been killed.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran stood at Tomoyo's doorstep. He breathed heavily and wiped away the tears that were falling from his saddened amber eyes. He ran the doorbell. Tomoyo arrived at the door and saw Syaoran's sad eyes.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran. Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked in a worried tone of voice. Eriol appeared behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran." Eriol greeted. Then he saw the look in Syaoran's eyes. "What's wrong?" Eriol and Tomoyo both had worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"I have bad news." Syaoran said.   
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"S-Sa-kura...she's..." Syaoran said, struggling to tell them the news.  
  
"What?? Is Sakura okay? What happened to her?" Tomoyo asked, getting more worried.  
  
"I think you better sit down." Syaoran said. Everyone went inside and took a seat. Eriol and Tomoyo sat on the couch and Syaoran sat in a chair across from them.   
  
"Well, Syaoran? What happened to Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sakura...she...Sakura is..." Syaoran said, struggling to find the words to say.  
  
"For goodness sake, just spit it out!!" Eriol said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Sakura was killed!!!!" Syaoran screamed out. Tears followed his scream. Tomoyo felt as if she stopped breathing.  
  
"You're kidding...right, Syaoran? She's not really dead." Tomoyo said, tears welling up in her eyes. Syaoran didn't say a word. Instead, he looked at Tomoyo through tear filled eyes. The truth was in his eyes. Sakura _was_ dead. More tears welled up in Tomoyo's eyes. She frantically turned to Eriol.  
  
"No!!! It's not true!! She can't be dead!! She has to be alive!! It's not true!! It's not true!!!" Eriol looked at Tomoyo with sad eyes. Tomoyo let out a scream and the tears began to fall.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Soon, everyone had calmed down a bit. Tomoyo's crying had ceased a little. Everyone sat there quietly, not saying a word.  
  
"Syaoran..." Tomoyo called out, almost whispering.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo?" Syaoran said, not looking at her.  
  
"How did you find out about...Sa--Sakur-" Tomoyo said, finding it difficult to say Sakura's name.  
  
"It was horrible..." Syaoran began.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Syaoran walked through the park, heading towards his apartment. He was taking a short cut home. He was almost home when he saw a crowd of people in an alley. He heard screams and shouts. He heard people say "Is she okay?" or "Is she alive?" or "Poor girl." He got curious and began to  
wonder what they were looking at. He headed towards the crowd and squeezed in to see what they were looking at. He made his way through the crowd. He finally reached the front of the crowd and gasped loudly.  
  
"Sakura?!?!" Syaoran screamed out. Everyone looked at him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, in front of him was Sakura's dead body. Her clothes were torn and she laid in a pool of her blood. He ran to Sakura and held her limp hand. He felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He checked her pulse. His heart began to race. She didn't have a pulse. "Someone!! Call 911!!! Call an ambulance!! Now!!!" Syaoran shouted out to no one in particular.  
  
"We've already called 911. They should be here soon." someone told Syaoran. Then, almost as if on cue, the ambulance arrived. Syaoran squeezed Sakura's hand. The paramedics rushed over to Sakura's side. They told Syaoran to move out of the way so that they could try and revive  
her. He refused to at first, but soon they convinced him to move. After many failed attempts to revive her, a paramedic turned and faced Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's dead."  
  
"No!!! It's not true!! She can't be dead!!!" Syaoran screamed at the paramedic.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she's dead. She will be taken to the hospital where an autopsy will be done." The paramedic turned around and helped the other paramedics put Sakura on a stretcher and into the ambulance. "Oh yeah," the paramedic said, turning back to Syaoran. "Do you know this victim?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a friend of hers."  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Okay. I'll need your name and phone number, that is, if you want the report on the autopsy."  
  
"Yes. I do." Syaoran gave the paramedic his name and phone number. Soon, the paramedics left. The crowd of people had already begun to leave. Suddenly, Syaoran fell to his knees and cried.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"And that's when I came to tell you." Syaoran said, concluding his story. Tomoyo just looked at the floor. No one spoke. Syaoran got up from his seat. "Listen, Tomoyo. I better get home now."  
  
"Okay, then. Thanks for telling me." Tomoyo said. She attempted to give him a smile.   
  
"Hey, maybe we can look through Sakura's room or ask Sakura's brother or father if they know something about this. If we do, we might find something that will help us find out who did this to her." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we could do that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow morning at 9. Try to get a good rest, guys." Syaoran said. He left the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
***At Syaoran's house***  
  
Syaoran opened the door to his apartment and headed straight for his room. He threw himself on his bed and let out a few extra tears. 'Whoever did this to Sakura is gonna pay!!' Syaoran thought. He looked at a school picture that rested on his night table. Coincidentally, Sakura was in the picture. He stared deeply at the picture. 'Who would want to kill her? Damn, I wish I knew who killed her. When I find out, I'll kill him!!' He found himself crumbling the picture. He realized what he was doing and uncrumbled the picture. 'I wish those paramedics would hurry up and tell me the results of the autopsy.' Syaoran got up and decided to get something to eat. Right when he was about to open the door, his phone rang. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran Li speaking."  
  
"Hello. I'm Dr. Whodunit. (SN: Get it? hehe..eh...nevermind.) I have the results of Sakura Kinomoto's autopsy..."  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
******  
  
SN: *squeak* That was so sad!!! At least for me it was... *sweatdrop* nevermind. It doesn't matter what I think!! What do _you_ guys think???? Huh? HuH? Huh? Tell me tell me tell me!!! If you guys would like me to tell you when I upload a new chapter, just leave your email address with your review!! (Hehehe...I adopted Starrie's system) Or you can just email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. Got it? Good! Now review!!! hehehe...just kidding...but it would be nice if you actually did review. ^^ See ya in Chapter 2!! 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: Hey ppls!! How you doin'? ^_^ hehe...anyways...here I am...writing chapter two of this fic for you guys! I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to get this chapter up. I was going through a rough time. I was thinking of dropping this fic, but one of my really really really really really good friend, Starrie, convinced me to go on...and of course, your reviews helped me to realized that I should continue. So, again, here I am, typing this up. Hope you like it!! Please please please....review!!! Arigatou!!   
  
.:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 2 ::.  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hearing Dr.Whodunit (SN: hehehehe...i crack myself up!!) tell him that he had the results of Sakura's autopsy, he began to feel excited, but disappointed. Excited because he'd find out how she died and disappointed because reality had smacked him square on the face with the truth...the truth that Sakura was dead.  
  
"Okay. I'd like to know the results of the autopsy." Syaoran said.  
  
"She appears to have been stabbed multiple times. She has a huge gash at the side of her head. That's how she lost so much blood. She also seems to have been struggling. I'm sorry to say this, but she's deceased." Syaoran felt tears well up in his eyes again. He choked on his tears.   
  
"Thank you for the report, Doctor."  
  
"No problem. And if you have any questions, feel free to call me at my office."  
  
"Okay. Thanks again, Doctor." Syaoran said, as he hung up the phone. He let out a deep sigh. He then decided to go to sleep, but he found it very difficult to find sleep.   
  
***While Syaoran was sleeping***  
  
:: Syaoran stood quietly at the foot of Sakura's coffin. Tears were slowly emerging from his sad amber eyes. He laid a bouquet of cherry blossoms on her coffin.  
  
"Why didn't I tell you sooner? Why didn't I tell you that I loved you?" Syaoran said aloud to no one in particular. A tear slid from his eye. "Why, Sakura? Why? Why'd you have to die??"  
  
"But I'm not dead, Syaoran. I'm right here with you." A voice said gently. He turned around to see a girl with glittering emerald eyes, auburn hair, and a warm smile on her face. His sad expression had turned into a happy one.  
  
"Sakura!!! You're not dead!!" Syaoran cried out. He ran to hug Sakura, but when he tried to touch her, his hand would pass right through her. "Sakura? Why can't I hold you? Why can't I touch you. It's almost...almost as if...you're a ghost." Syaoran said. His expression saddened again.  
  
"No matter what you do, no matter where you are, I'll always be here with you." Sakura said, ignoring his previous question. She began to fade away.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!! Don't go!!! I need to know!! Who killed you?" Syaoran asked, trying to take hold of her.  
  
"The person that killed me is the person I love the most." Sakura said, dissipating into thin air.   
  
"Sakura!! Come back!! Sakuraaaaa!!!!" Syaoran yelled out.::  
  
Syaoran quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
'Sakura? Why was she in my dreams? Was she trying to tell me something?' Syaoran thought. He tried to remember his dream. 'I remember now....I asked her who killed her, and she said that the person who killed her is the person she loved the most. But....who does she love the most? Syaoran searched through his mind frantically for an answer. He didn't know who she loved _the most_. Suddenly, he realized who the person who killed her was.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Syaoran said aloud. "It was..."  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: *evil grin* *does an evil cliffhanger dance* So guys, how'd ya like this chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? EEEVVIILLLLL?? *evil laugh* Okay, don't worry. I'll get up chapter 3 a lot faster than I did with this chapter. I pwamise!! Kay? Well, please...review!! And if you'd like me to email you when I upload a new chapter for this fic, just leave your email address with your review!! Or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! Well, see ya in chapter 3!! 


	3. Chapter 3

SN: Hey everyone!!! Thanks SOOO much to everyone that reviewed!! I appreciate it A LOT!!! *hugz* Well, that's all I really wanted to say, so...R+R pls!!! Thanks again!!  
  
.:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 3 ::.  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran marched up to Tomoyo's doorstep. He pounded on the door angrily.   
  
"I'm coming!" Tomoyo said from inside the house. She opened the door to see an angry Syaoran. She had a confused and worried expression on her face. Before she could say anything, Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Why, Tomoyo, why? What did she ever do to you? For goodness sake, she was your best friend!!" Syaoran said angrily. Tomoyo had a confused look on her face.   
  
"Syaoran? What are you talking about? Why did I do what?"  
  
"Don't try to cover up, Tomoyo. I know you did it. She told me!!!"  
  
"Syaoran. You're making no sense! And I have NO idea what you're talking about!!"   
  
"Yes you do!! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."  
  
"No. I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, will you just tell me what the hell I did?"  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Don't lie to the both of us."  
  
"Don't lie about what?" Tomoyo was getting pissed. "Stop beating around the bush, Syaoran. Just tell me what I did!!!"  
  
"You killed Sakura!!!" Tomoyo's mouth dropped in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Syaoran noticed her expression. "Oh, come on, Tomoyo. Don't act like you didn't know it was you who killed Sakura. Don't try to cover yourself up! You can't hide anymore." Tomoyo's eyes began to water.  
  
"Syaoran!! What are you talking about? Why would I want to kill Sakura??? I love Sakura!!! She's my BEST friend!!"  
  
"Stop it, Tomoyo. It's no use!! Stop lying. Stop lying to me! Stop lying to yourself! You can't hide behind your innocence anymore!" Syaoran yelled out.   
  
"B...but...Syaoran. I didn't do it!!" Tomoyo said, her voice sounding like she was going to break into tears any second. A tear slowly slid from her eye.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Syaoran said sarcastically.   
  
"I didn't!!!!" Tomoyo cried out, tears finally emerging from her eyes. Syaoran looked at her with angry eyes. He didn't say anything to her. He turned his back to her and walked away. "Syaoran!!! You have to believe me!!! I didn't do it!!! I didn't!! I didn't!!!!" Tomoyo cried out. Her knees went weak. She fell to the ground and cried hysterically. Syaoran ignored her and kept on walking away.  
  
***At Syaoran's house***  
  
"How dare Tomoyo do that. Trying to get herself out of trouble by telling me that she wasn't the one who killed Sakura. I know it was her. Sakura said that the one she loved most killed her. There's no one she loves more than Tomoyo. It has to be her!!" Syaoran was hit with a headache  
the size of a hurricane. He laid down in his bed for a while. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
:: Syaoran was all alone in a dark place he didn't recognize. He looked around to see if anyone was there. While he was looking around, he heard crying. It sounded familiar to him. He followed the sound of the crying. It sounded like a girl....like Sakura. He finally saw a figure on the floor, crying hysterically. It was most definitely Sakura's figure.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!" Syaoran called out. He tried calling her again, but it didn't get her attention.  
  
"Why? Why? Why????" Sakura said.   
  
"Sakura? Sakura?? Why what??" Syaoran called out. Sakura didn't hear him.   
  
"I should've listened to Tomoyo." Syaoran suddenly had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Tomoyo? Why would she listen to Tomoyo? She's the one that killed Sakura!" Syaoran said to himself, realizing that Sakura couldn't hear him.  
  
"I should've listened to Tomoyo. I should've told you sooner!! Why'd I have to be so stupid??" Sakura said. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry....I should've told you sooner!! I should've told you...I should've told you!!" Sakura said, yelling out the last phrase. Suddenly,  
Sakura began to disappear.  
  
"Sakura!! Wait!! Don't go!!! Who were you talking about? What were you talking about? Answer me!! Sakura??" Syaoran yelled out. Sakura kept on fading. "Wait...Sakura!!" Syaoran began to run after Sakura, but by the time he got to where she was, she was already gone. "Nooooo!!!!" Syaoran shouted.::  
  
"Syaoran!! Syaoran!!! Wake up!!" Eriol said, shaking Syaoran lightly. Syaoran shot his eyes open. Syaoran saw Eriol standing above him. Syaoran sat up in his bed. "Syaoran. Are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep. You kept on calling out Sakura's name and you kept on saying 'No'. Are  
you alright?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It wasn't Tomoyo..." Syaoran said absentmindedly.  
  
"Tomoyo? What about Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Tomoyo didn't kill Sakura. It couldn't have been her." Eriol was confused by what he said. Syaoran stared absentmindedly at the wall. There was a slight silence. Syaoran's blank expression became one of shock and confusion. "Could it be???"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: *evil laugh* Okay...you know the routine. Was it good, bad, stupid, corny, EVILLL??? hehehee! And if you'd like me to email you when I put up a new chapter of this fic, just leave your email address with your review! Or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com. See ya in chapter 4!! 


	4. Chapter 4

SN: *takes a deep breath* GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long....AGAIN!!! I'm soooooo sorry. I got busy. I started a new fic called "Wild Ice Eyes" and I got caught up in that. Kitana is helping me write that fic, so check it out! But, anyways...here's the fourth chapter of "Death of a Cherry Blossom."  
  
.:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 4 ::.  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat on his bed, burying his head in his cold, clammy hands. Eriol sat beside him quietly. There was a deafening silence surrounding the two. Eriol sighed and broke the silence.  
  
"Syaoran. Tell me what your dream was about. Maybe I can help you!" Eriol said with worry present in his voice. Syaoran stayed silent for a while. "Come on, Syaoran. These dreams of yours could be clues to who killed her." Eriol said, trying to convince Syaoran to tell him about his dream. Syaoran looked up at Eriol.  
  
"I know that these dreams are clues. But these clues have gotten me nowhere." Syaoran said coldly.  
  
"Maybe you're looking at them the wrong way. I mean, come on. Did you really think that Tomoyo killed Sakura?" Syaoran soon wore a shade of pink on his face from embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to believe it. But...I...argh...I don't know anything anymore. Why don't I just give up?" Syaoran said, anxiously running his hand through his messy auburn hair.  
  
"No, Syaoran. I can't let you do that." Eriol said lowly.  
  
"What?" Syaoran exclaimed, looking at Eriol in a confused expression.  
  
"You can't give up. You have to find out who killed Sakura and avenge her death." Eriol said with determination in his voice. "Syaoran. You and I both know how much you love Sakura." Syaoran knew he was right. He couldn't give up now. Syaoran let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you about my dreams." Syaoran said in a 'I-hate-it-when-you're-right' tone. Eriol smiled slyly.  
  
*~*~*~30 minutes later~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran. I know what's wrong." Eriol said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Syaoran asked excitedly.  
  
"I was right yet again." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You've been reading these dreams the wrong way." Eriol said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay then, Hiragizawa. Then what do these dreams mean?"  
  
"Well, obviously...Sakura is trying to tell you who killed her. In your first dream, Sakura said that the person that killed her is the person she loves most. Now think, who does she love the most?" Eriol asked, eyeing Syaoran.  
  
"Hmm...At first, I thought it was Tomoyo because she's Sakura's best friend and she loves her." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, but it _wasn't_ Tomoyo. I mean, why would Tomoyo want to kill Sakura?" Eriol said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You're right. But then, how do I know who Sakura loves...the MOST?" Syaoran asked, getting frustrated with the whole situation.  
  
"I don't know, Syaoran. Even I don't know the answer to that one." Eriol said while shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot, Eriol! That really helped." Syaoran said sarcastically. Eriol shrugged again. Syaoran shook his head and let out a sigh. "Well, what about the second dream, Eriol? What does this one mean?" Syaoran said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, obviously, there was something that she wishes she could've done, and--" Eriol was cut off by a furious Syaoran.  
  
"God damnit, Eriol!! Stop telling me things I already know and get to the damn point!!" Syaoran yelled. Eriol winced at his anger.  
  
"Okay, okay. The point is--you have to figure out what she wanted to say and who she wanted to say it to." Eriol said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't you think I already know that?" Syaoran said, staring coldly at Eriol.  
  
"Well, I don't know what else to tell you." Eriol said, shrugging again. Syaoran shook his head in disappointment. He let out another heavy sigh. He got up from the bed, grabbed his coat and walked out the door without saying a word to Eriol.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran! Where are you going?" Eriol yelled out as he hurriedly got off the bed and ran out the door after Syaoran. By the time Eriol reached the end of the hall, Syaoran had already left. Eriol let out a heavy sigh. "Poor Syaoran." Eriol whispered. He went back to get his jacket  
and went home.  
  
*~*~*~At the park~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran walked around the park glumly. He loitered in his sadness. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted to give up on finding out who killed Sakura. Syaoran so desperately wanted to find out who killed her, but it was just too hard. He took a seat on a park bench and sulked. It began to rain. Syaoran sat there as still as a statue, letting the cold rain fall on him. Soon, the rain ceased to fall on him. He perked his head up. There was someone standing behind him, holding an umbrella over his head.  
  
"Syaoran..." a voice said. He recognized this voice. He turned around and gasped.  
  
"What are you doing here??"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Okay, guys. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed this story! I really appreciate them. Speaking of reviews, can you PLEASE review this chapter! I wanna know how I did. Or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! If you'd like me to email you when I put up a new chapter for this fic, please leave your email in your review! Thanks again!! Jaa!!  
  
~Sapphie 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: *hugz* OH MY GOSH!!! Thank you guys!! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten!! I never thought I'd get this much. Why? Cuz I never really thought that this fic was that good. *shrugs* Oh well, guess I was wrong!! Oh, and I made this chapter a little longer. So...um...read on!!! Please review this chapter and tell me how it is!  
  
  
.:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 5 ::.  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked over his shoulder to see the person standing over him.  
  
"Kristi?!? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Syaoran asked in shock. Kristi stood over him, wearing a long pink raincoat, her long blonde hair hidden underneath her hood, her pale pink lips subtly trembling, her deep blue eyes looking at Syaoran. She held a matching pink umbrella over Syaoran's head. She wasn't the kind of girl that would go out in the rain. She was a typical little rich girl.  
  
"Oh, I was just walking home from my grandma's house. And as I was walking home, I saw you sitting here by yourself, without an umbrella. I got worried that you might get sick or something, so I came over." Kristi said while looking into his amber eyes. She sat down next to him.   
  
"Kristi, just go home." Syaoran said, turning around, staring at the stormy sky ahead of him. Kristi slowly sat closer and closer to Syaoran.  
  
"I can't go home." Kristi said in a low voice, running her long pale fingers through Syaoran's wet hair.  
  
"And why not?" Syaoran asked with annoyance in his voice.   
  
"I can't go home knowing that my baby, my love is out here in the rain all by himself." Kristi said in a somewhat seductive voice. She began to gently stroke his face with her fingers. "Come home with me." she whispered into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran jerked his head away from her and  
stood up.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you!! I'm not your _baby_. I don't care how much you say you love me. But I don't love you!! Can't you get that through your thick little rich kid head?" Syaoran yelled out, anger flaming in his amber eyes. Kristi stood up too.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran. It doesn't have to be this way." Kristi said seductively while moving closer to Syaoran. "I know you love me. And I'll prove it!" Without allowing Syaoran to say anything, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. Syaoran quickly broke free from her embrace and pushed her away from him. He looked at her with disgust.  
  
"You're such a bitch, Kristi." Syaoran said, looking at her angrily. "You wanna know why I don't love you? I don't love you because underneath all that fake hair and horrible makeup, you're just an ugly little bitch." Syaoran said with hate in his voice. Kristi looked at him through tear filled eyes. "It's no wonder why you can't get a steady man." With that, he walked away while Kristi cried.  
  
***At Syaoran's house***  
  
Syaoran entered the house angrily. He couldn't believe what Kristi did to him. He changed out of his wet clothes and put on dry ones and dried off his hair. He threw himself on his bed and began to think about the conversation he and Eriol had earlier. Although it really didn't get him anywhere, Eriol pointed out that he should do a little more brainstorming before he went out and pointed fingers at people. He tried so hard to figure out who the killer was. It was someone she loved the most and she had to tell someone something. But who could they have been? He searched  
throughout his brain for an answer but just couldn't find it. Soon, he gave up on searching for an answer. The only thing he could do now was sleep and hope for another clue.   
  
:: Syaoran walked through a heavy fog, looking for a way out. He called out for help, but no one was around. There was only him and the silence and the darkness. As he was looking for a way out, he saw a figure standing in front of him in the darkness. As he got closer to the figure, he could see who it was.  
  
"Kristi?!?!" Syaoran exclaimed. (SN: This is not the Kristi from Starrie's story!! I just thought up this name.)Kristi gave Syaoran an innocent smile and said, "I love Syaoran." Almost immediately, Kristi vanished into thin air. Syaoran was left dumbfounded. He began to walk more through the thick fog, searching for an exit. Soon, he saw another figure in front of him. As he got closer, he heard crying. It sounded a lot like Sakura's crying. He ran to her, wanting to comfort her, but the closer he got to her, the further back she went. Sakura was on the floor, in her school uniform, crying.   
  
"Why was I so dumb? Why was I so stupid?? I should have told you! I should've told you sooner!!" Sakura cried out while tears heavily fell down her cheek. "Why didn't I tell you...that...I loved you?" Right after she said, 'I loved you,' she vanished into thin air too.::  
  
Syaoran woke up in the middle of the night, heavily sweating and panting.   
  
'Another clue. This dream _has_ to be another clue!' Syaoran thought. He sat up in bed and tried to put the pieces together. He thought hard for an answer. But it was no use. These "clues" weren't helping him out. He laid out all the clues in his head. 'Okay. The person that killed her is someone she loves the most. She was crying and saying that she should've told someone something. That something has to be that she wanted to tell someone that she loved them. That was in the dream I just had. But who was the person that she needed to tell? And how does all this tie in to Kristi?' Syaoran thought. No matter how well he laid out the clues, he just couldn't seem to find the answer. He would almost have the answer if only Kristi was not a part of the clue. He had no idea how Kristi could be tied into the other clues.   
  
The sun began to rise from behind the darkness. It was now morning. Syaoran had not gone back to sleep. Ever since he woke up from the dream, he had not gotten any sleep. He made himself coffee in an attempt to keep himself up. He was now determined to find out who killed Sakura. He finally decided that he will stop at nothing to find out who killed her. Syaoran paced back and forth in his bedroom, thinking about the clues. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RING! RING! RING! A very sleepy Eriol picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Eriol! It's Syaoran! I need your help."  
  
"Now? What time is it?" Eriol asked sleepily, trying to hold back a yawn.  
  
"6:30 AM" Syaoran said flatly.  
  
"What?!?!?" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Eriol. I really need your help!" Syaoran said pleadingly.  
  
"Oh alright, alright. I'll be over there in half an hour." Eriol said in a half awake-half asleep tone. Eriol hung up the phone and let out a huge yawn. While Syaoran waited for Eriol to arrive, he continued to search through his head for an answer. At the moment, his mind was currently set on how Kristi was linked into all of this.   
  
***Half and hour later***  
  
There was a knock on Syaoran's door. Syaoran hurriedly made his way to the door, hoping it was Eriol. As he had hoped, it was Eriol, only he was half awake. Syaoran was a little surprised. He had never seen Eriol this way before.  
  
"Uh...come in." Syaoran said, gesturing him into the house. Eriol didn't say anything and walked into Syaoran's house like he was a zombie. He took a seat on the couch. "I have an idea." Syaoran said. Within seconds, Syaoran brought Eriol a cup of coffee. Soon enough, Eriol was wide awake.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran. So, what do you need help on?" Eriol said, a little too anxious from drinking all that coffee. (Too much caffeine!)  
  
"Well, I had another dream. Except this time, Kristi was in it and Sakura was crying again. She was saying that she should've told someone that she loved them." Syaoran said, staring into the cup of coffee that he held.  
  
"I see. Well, now you know what Sakura needed to tell that person...which is that she loves them. Now, what we need to do is to figure out how Kristi ties into this." Eriol said while taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"You think?" Syaoran said sarcastically. "I've been up for god knows how long just trying to figure out how she ties into this."   
  
"Okay. Okay. Now, let me think." Eriol said, placing his fingers on his temples. After a while of thinking, Eriol figured out everything. "I got it!" Eriol said with excitement in his voice.   
  
"What? What is it?" Syaoran asked excitedly.  
  
"Kristi is the key to finding your answer. She has something to do with Sakura's murder. Or she may know something." Eriol said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Are you sure? Kristi is just a little rich kid. What could she know about Sakura? Heck, she might not even know Sakura!" Syaoran said with disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I'm sure of it! Why else would Kristi be in your dreams?" Eriol said with confidence. "I definitely hit the bullseye on this one!" Eriol boasted.  
  
'I hope you're right.' Syaoran thought as he rolled his eyes. Little did they know how wrong they were.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So, guys...was that a little longer? Was that better (the length of the story, I mean.)? And please please please review!! I wanna know how I'm doing! And if you guys want me to email you when the next chapter of this fic is up, just leave your email address in your review!! Until next time, jaa!  
  
~Sapphie 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: Hey everyone! Thanks to all that reviewed! That's all I have to say for now. Thanks again! Read on...and please R+R!! Thanks!  
  
  
:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 6 ::  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while at Syaoran's house, Eriol went home. Syaoran paced back and forth in his room, wondering if Eriol was right. I mean, could Kristi really know about Sakura's murder?  
  
Kristi was a little rich girl who was so conceited and self-centered. In her world, everything revolved around her. She also thought she could get whatever and _whoever_ she wanted. Ever since Syaoran came to Tomoeda, Kristi had had her eyes set on Syaoran. She was determined to make him  
hers. Basically, she was one of the girls that had a crush on Syaoran. But Kristi was like no other girl that had a crush on him. She was different. She would approach Syaoran and flirt with him while other girls would blush and turn away. She would touch Syaoran instead of shyly waving to him like the other girls. She was not afraid, and there was nothing stopping her. But Kristi doesn't care about anyone else but her (and Syaoran), so how could she know anything  
about Sakura's murder? Syaoran thought and thought and thought until he finally gave up. Soon, he had fallen asleep again from the lack of sleep he had last night. And another dream had found him.  
  
:: Syaoran was in a dark place, all alone with only the darkness and silence to accompany him. He walked around, looking for a way out. Suddenly, Sakura appeared in front of him, crying, on her knees. Instead of trying to run to her, he stayed where he was and watched her. Sakura's words broke through her sobs.  
  
"How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see it? You don't love me. You never did and you never will. The only person you love is..." When Sakura said the name of the person someone loved, she had buried her head in her hands, making the name unclear.  
  
"Sakura? Who are you talking about?" Syaoran yelled out, but she didn't hear him. She kept on crying. With her head still buried in her face, Sakura spoke.  
  
"Wait, Sakura!! What did you say?" Syaoran screamed out. With her head buried in her hands, the words she spoke were unclear. Sakura spoke one more time, but Syaoran still wasn't able to hear clearly. Sakura then disappeared, leaving Syaoran in the dark; leaving Syaoran with so many questions. ::  
  
Syaoran shot his eyes open. Without thinking, Syaoran got out of bed and got a pen and paper. He wrote out all the clues. The first clue he wrote out was the one from the dream he just had. He wrote that Sakura said, "You love Chrissy...you don't love me." Then he began to think about  
who Chrissy was. But there was no one he knew named Chrissy. But then he began to wonder in he even had the name right. After all, her head was buried in her hands and every word she said was muffled.  
  
'When Sakura spoke, it sounded like she said the name, Chrissy. But I don't know anyone named Chrissy. Who could she be talking about?' Syaoran thought. He was more confused than ever. He didn't know what to do. He decided to take a walk outside in the park to clear his mind. After a while of walking, he decided to head back home, but when he was a block away from his house, he stopped. He looked to his left, looking down Madison Avenue, the street that Kristi lived on. Then, instead of walking straight ahead towards his house, he turned left. He was going to Kristi's house.  
  
***At Kristi's house***  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should ask her if she knows anything about Sakura's death. He was hoping that she wasn't home so that he didn't have to ask her, but then again, there is a slight possibility that she could know something. Syaoran got nervous and turned his back to the door, ready to leave, but someone had already opened the door. It was Kristi.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that you?" she asked. He turned around and faced her. Without saying "hi," Syaoran spoke to Kristi.   
  
"Kristi. I need to ask you something." Syaoran said flatly.  
  
"Anything for my only love." Kristi replied with an innocent smile on her lips. Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Now, do you know anything about Sakura's death?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Like...what things?" Kristi asked while twirling her thumbs innocently. Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Anything! Like, if you know who killed her." Syaoran said. Kristi smirked.  
  
"Oh. I know who killed her." Kristi said as her smirk curled up into an evil grin.  
  
"Who? Who was it??" Syaoran asked anxiously.  
  
"It was ME!!" Kristi said, letting out an evil laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Syaoran!! Syaoran!! It's okay. It was all just a dream." a voice said. Syaoran opened his eyes to see Tomoyo standing over him. He looked around in confusion. He then realized that everything that just happened before this moment was a dream. (SN: I know that this is a little confusing, so I'll clear it up. The dream about Sakura, and him going to Kristi's house was ALL a dream. He is now just waking up.)  
  
"Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked while sitting up in his bed.  
  
"I came over here to see how you were doing. Obviously, you're not doing so good, are you?" Tomoyo said with a sad expression on her face. She felt bad for Syaoran and wished he didn't have to go through all this pain and misery. Syaoran shook his head in answer to Tomoyo's question.   
  
"What time is it?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his eye.  
  
"It's 4:17 PM." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What?? It's already afternoon? I slept that long??" Syaoran asked in shock.  
  
"Well, what time did you fall asleep?"   
  
"I fell asleep at probably 11 this morning." Syaoran said while running his hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Well, at least you got some rest. You really need it, especially now." Tomoyo said, patting Syaoran on the shoulder. Syaoran attempted to give her a smile. Tomoyo smiled back weakly. There was a slight silence between the two. Tomoyo sighed. "So, Syaoran. Have you found out anything yet?"  
  
"Well, not really. Everything has been so confusing. I have no idea how to figure this thing out." Syaoran hung his head, staring at the floor beneath him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I wish there was some way I could help." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo. But I don't think there's anything you can do right now." Syaoran said, looking up at Tomoyo. He gave her a smile. Tomoyo smiled back.   
  
***Half an hour later***  
  
Syaoran had told Tomoyo all of the dreams he's had so Tomoyo would know what was going on. He then promised to let Tomoyo when he had a new dream.  
  
"Well, Syaoran. It's time for me to go home now." Tomoyo said while looking at the silver watch on her slender wrist.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo. I'll see you later." Syaoran said, as he walked her to the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said while walking out the door.  
  
"Bye, Tomoyo!!" Syaoran replied. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you something, Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled out. Tomoyo stopped in the middle of the hallway and faced him.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo called out.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything." Syaoran said. He gave  
Tomoyo a smile and mouthed out the words, "thank you."  
Tomoyo smiled back.  
  
"You're welcome, Syaoran!" She called out. She turned back  
around and walked down the hallway.  
  
***At Tomoyo's house***  
  
It was 11 at night and Tomoyo was still awake. She was thinking about how hurt Syaoran must be. She felt so bad for him. Syaoran told her not to worry about him, but she couldn't help worrying. After all, Syaoran was one of her closest friends. She climbed into bed and laid there, her eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling. She still thought about Syaoran. She tried closing her eyes, but it didn't work. She just couldn't go to sleep. After an hour of trying to get sleep, she had succeeded.  
  
:: Tomoyo was at school, underneath a cherry blossom tree. She saw Syaoran and Kristi. Then she saw someone hiding behind another tree. It was Sakura. She then saw Kristi acting like she always did, trying to come on to Syaoran. Unexpectedly, Kristi kissed Syaoran. He tried to break free from her kiss, but she wouldn't let go. Tomoyo immediately turned her attention to Sakura. She saw Sakura break into tears behind the tree. She ran away. Tomoyo gasped in shock.::  
  
Tomoyo shot her eyes open and quickly sat up in bed. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I know who killed Sakura!!!"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: So.....what did you guys think of this chapter? Please please please please tell me!! Pretty please with a cherry on top? And as always, if you'd like me to email you when I upload a new chapter, just leave your email address in your review or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! Well, see ya in the next chapter! Jaa !! ^.~ 


	7. Chapter 7

SN: Hi everyone!!! Thanks for reviewing my fic!!! I really appreciate it!!! I don't know what to say, so I'll continue with the story. And, as always, please R+R!! ^_^  
  
  
:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 7 ::  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo rushed over to Syaoran's house, anxious to tell him what she found out. When she reached Syaoran's apartment door, she banged on it, hoping to get Syaoran's attention. And that's exactly what she did. Syaoran came rushing to door. He opened it to see a worked up Tomoyo. Her eyes showed much anxiety.  
  
"Tomoyo? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, shaking her a little. Tomoyo just stood there. She looked like she was in a trance.   
  
"Syaoran..." Tomoyo blurted out.  
  
"Come in. Sit down." Syaoran said, gesturing her to the couch. Tomoyo slowly walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. Syaoran sat in a chair across from her. Tomoyo sat quietly. Syaoran looked at her worriedly. "Tomoyo...what's wrong? You look like your pet hamster died." Syaoran said, keeping his eye on Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran...I know...who... killed Sakura." Tomoyo said, almost as if she was in a trance. Syaoran's eyes widened.   
  
"Who? Who killed her?? Tell me!!" Syaoran said. Tomoyo still looked at Syaoran. Her eyes now held sadness.  
  
"Syaoran...it...it w-w-was..." Tomoyo stuttered. Her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Tomoyo. It's okay. Just tell me who it was." Syaoran said gently. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes.  
  
"I....I....I can't!!!" Tomoyo said, burying her head in her hands. She began to cry. Syaoran got out of his seat and sat next to Tomoyo. He put his hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Shhh...It's okay, Tomoyo. It's okay." Syaoran said in a soothing voice.  
  
"I can't tell you, Syaoran. I can't tell you who killed her. It hurts too much to say." Tomoyo said, lifting her head to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Why? Is is someone I know?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you could say that." Tomoyo said, calming down a little.  
  
"Who is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It....it was..." Tomoyo began. Tomoyo stopped. She stayed quiet for a while. Syaoran couldn't stand it. He couldn't bear the silence. He had to find out who killed her.  
  
"Tomoyo. Please. Just tell me. Who killed Sakura??" Syaoran asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. A tear fell from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes.  
  
"Syaoran....it was YOU!!!" Tomoyo suddenly yelled out. She put her head in her hands again and cried. Syaoran's eyes widened. He looked at Tomoyo in disbelief, not wanting to believe what he just heard.  
  
"Did...did you just say...that..._I_ killed Sakura?!?!" Syaoran said with disbelief in his voice. Tomoyo just nodded. He was in a complete state of shock. He just stared at the empty wall in front of him while Tomoyo cried beside him. "How the hell did you figure that out?? Why would I  
kill Sakura??? How could I kill her??? Tell me, Tomoyo, tell me!!!" Syaoran yelled out. He looked at Tomoyo. He saw how hurt she was. He saw that even _she_ didn't want to believe what she just said. His outraged amber eyes soon held sadness in them. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that..." Syaoran said.  
  
"I know." Tomoyo said quietly. "Even I don't want to believe it. That's why I couldn't tell you." Tomoyo said in a low voice. She looked at Syaoran through tear filled eyes.  
  
"Why do you think I killed her?" Syaoran asked again, lowering his voice.  
  
"Last night, I had a dream..." Tomoyo began. "I was at school, standing underneath a cherry blossom tree. Then, I saw you and Kristi standing together. Then, she seemed to be telling you something and you seemed to be angry with her. Then, suddenly, she kissed you."  
  
"How does that say that I killed her though?" Syaoran asked, beginning to get confused.  
  
"Wait. I'm not finished." Tomoyo said. "When I saw you and Kristi, I also saw Sakura. She was hiding behind another tree further away from where I was." Syaoran's eyes widened. "It seemed like she was watching you two." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Then what happened?" Syaoran asked anxiously.  
  
"When Kristi kissed you, she saw you. She looked at the two of you kissing for a second, then she ran away." Tomoyo said. "That when I knew that you killed her." Tomoyo said, lowering her voice. Syaoran sat there quietly, trying to understand what Tomoyo said, but it made no sense to him. He couldn't figure out why Tomoyo said that he killed Sakura.  
  
"Oh.." Syaoran said flatly. There was silence between the two. Then, Tomoyo stood up. She faced Syaoran.  
  
"I have to go now, Syaoran." Tomoyo said.   
  
"Okay. I'll see you later." Syaoran said. He gave her a weak smile. Tomoyo did the same. Without either of them saying another word, Tomoyo quietly walked out the door.  
  
After Tomoyo left, he tried to figure out how Tomoyo arrived at the conclusion that he killed Sakura. He loved Sakura. How could he kill her?  
  
***That evening***  
  
It was 11:30 PM. Syaoran had a lot of trouble going to sleep that night. He was trying to see how Tomoyo figured out that he killed Sakura. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling above him.  
  
'If only I knew what Sakura was thinking...' Syaoran thought as he finally dozed off into sleep.  
  
:: Syaoran looked around him, finding himself at the school. In front of him was Sakura, hiding behind a tree. She kept on sneaking peeks. He walked up to her. He tried to touch her, but his hand passed right through her. He tried calling out her name, but she couldn't hear her. It was useless. He began to wonder what she was looking at. He looked at the area Sakura was looking at. He saw himself. He gasped. It was like he was watching a movie. He looked at Sakura. She was leaning against the tree and she had a happy expression on her face. He then remembered that no one could see or hear him, so he stood next to Sakura so he could see better. 'I wonder what she's so happy about.' Syaoran thought. Then, almost as if on cue, Sakura spoke.  
  
"I'm so happy!! Finally, I'll be able to tell him!!" Sakura whispered to herself. Syaoran wondered what she was talking about. He saw Sakura look from behind the tree again. She leaned against the tree again. This time, her happy expression became a scared expression. "What is Syaoran doing with Kristi? He was by himself a second ago." Sakura said. Syaoran heard what she said and looked where she was looking. He saw Kristi there. He turned his attention back to Sakura. She was looking at Kristi and Syaoran. Suddenly, she gasped. Syaoran quickly turned his attention to Kristi and himself. There he saw it, Kristi was kissing Syaoran. "No..." Sakura whispered. Syaoran looked back at Sakura. "I can't tell him now. He already loves Kristi..." Sakura said. "I've lost you, Syaoran..." Sakura whispered. Then, Sakura ran away. Syaoran didn't hear the last thing she said. He tried to ask her what she said, but it was no use. She couldn't hear him. ::  
  
Syaoran woke up. It was 6:44 AM. Syaoran was dumbfounded. He had no idea what the dream was about. He didn't understand it. He couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. He got up out of bed and made some coffee. He had a few cups and read the newspaper to try to take his mind off of the dream, but it was no use. It kept on replaying over and over in his mind.   
  
***That afternoon***  
  
It was 1:34 PM and Syaoran was still thinking about the dream he had. He decided to take a walk. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He walked around the park a couple of times. He then decided to go into the woods. He walked through a familiar pathway...a pathway that led to a  
clearing in the woods. This clearing held many memories for Syaoran. This is where he would come afterschool with Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo to hang out, where would come when he had something on his mind, where he would come when he needed to be alone and now was a time when he needed to be  
alone. Syaoran sat on a rock. He thought about the dream for awhile. Suddenly, he gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!! I _did_ kill Sakura!!" Syaoran said aloud.  
  
"Finally!!! You figured it out!!!" a voice said. Syaoran turned around. He gasped again. His eyes fell upon someone he thought he would never see again.  
  
"Oh my god!" Syaoran exclaimed. "It's you!"  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Soooooo.....what'd ya guys think? And how was the cliffhanger?? Huh huh huh???? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!! Pretty please!! Anything you have to say, please say it in a review!! And if you'd like me to email you when I put up a new chapter, just leave your email in your review or  
email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com!! See ya in the next chapter!! Jaa!! ^.~ 


	8. Chapter 8

SN:Hey all!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic!! Thanks soooo much!!! Hope you guys are all enjoying this fic so far!! Thanks again! And as always, please R+R!! Thanks again (again!)!! ^^  
  
  
:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 8 ::  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran stared in amazement at the person standing in front of him.  
  
"Ha. Never thought you'd see me again did ya, Syaoran?" Syaoran still looked at the person in front of him. His lips soon curled into a smile.  
  
"Meilin!! What are you doing here in Tomoeda?(SN: Hehe...did you think it was gonna be Sakura?) I thought you were going to stay in Hong Kong." Syaoran said happily.  
  
"I _am_ staying in Hong Kong." Meilin said.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. "I thought you were supposed to stay in Hong Kong until you were 21 and married, then you'd come back here." Syaoran said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I was _supposed_ to do that, but when I heard about what happened to Sakura, I convinced my parents and the elders to let me come back here."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said, remembering Sakura. He was so happy about seeing Meilin again that he had almost forgotten about Sakura's death. "How'd you find out about it?" he asked solemnly.  
  
"Tomoyo called me and tol me about it." Meilin said.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said. There was silence between the two.  
  
"So, I see you figured out who killed Sakura, huh?" Meilin said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah. I killed her." Syaoran said solemnly. "Why was I so blind to see that it was me?" Syaoran said while running his hand through his chestnut locks.  
  
"It's okay, Syaoran." Meilin said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You were just overwhelmed by the news of her death that you couldn't think clearly, that's all." Meilin said while trying to put on a reassuring smile.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking so unclearly that I didn't stop to think it was me who killed her." Syaoran said lowly. There was much disappointment present in his voice.  
  
"Don't talk about yourself that way Syaoran. Putting yourself down is gonna get you nowhere and its gonna get you nothing!" Meilin said. Syaoran sighed deeply.  
  
"You're right, Meilin." Syaoran said. "Come on, Meilin. Let's go to Tomoyo's house." Syaoran said, standing up.  
  
"Okay." Meilin said.  
  
***While they were walking to Tomoyo's house***  
  
"Meilin..." Syaoran said, "How did you know that I killed Sakura?" Syaoran asked with much curiosity present in his voice.  
  
"Tomoyo told me about all the dreams that you've been having and she told me about her dream. At first, I was confused, but after Tomoyo's dream, it made sense. It was obvious that you were the one that killed her." Meilin explained.  
  
"I see." Syaoran said. There was sligt silence between them. Soon, Syaoran broke the silence. "Do Tomoyo and Eriol know that you're here?"   
  
"Yeah. Tomoyo's letting me stay at her place?"  
  
"How long are you staying here?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Probably about a week." Meilin simply stated.  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said. After that, neither of them said a word. They just quietly walked to Tomoyo's house.  
  
***At Tomoyo's house***  
  
"Meilin!! You found Syaoran!" Tomoyo said when Meilin and Syaoran walked into the house.  
  
"Yup! That I did!!" Meilin boasted.  
  
"How'd you know where to find him?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"I know Syaoran very well!! He _is_ my cousin, after all. It was instinct!! Ahahahaha!!" Meilin said, her hands on hips. Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"So, Syaoran...did you figure out how I knew that it was you who killed her?" Tomoyo asked gently.  
  
"Yeah. I did." Syaoran said lowly.  
  
"Sit down, you two. Eriol's in the kitchen. He's bringing the tea and cake." Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin took a seat on the big comfy couch. Soon, Eriol came in with a tray of tea in one hand and a cake with plates and silver forks in the other hand. Tomoyo got up from her seat and helped  
Eriol.  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo." Eriol said, smiling at his girlfriend.'  
  
"You're welcome, Eriol." Tomoyo said, smiling back at her boyfriend. They both took a seat next to each other on the couch and handed out the tea and cake. Syaoran sat quietly, not speaking a word.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Syaoran answered lowly.  
  
"No, you're not!! Spill it, Syaoran!!!" Meilin said. Syaoran gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just upset that I killed Sakura. How could I? Why didn't I see it coming? What's wrong with me??" Syaoran said.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you, Syaoran!! You didn't know, Eriol didn't know, Meilin didn't know, even _I_ didn't know! And I'm Sakura's _best_ friend!!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Damnit!! I wish none of this happened!!! Why'd she have to die??" Syaoran said.  
  
"We all wish none of this happened, Syaoran." Meilin said.  
  
"I wish she'd come back to us...come back to me..." Syaoran said, lowering his voice. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin looked at Syaoran through saddened eyes.   
  
"Poor Syaoran." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
***In a beautiful place up in the sky***  
  
Sakura sat on a cloud as she watched Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin tried to cheer Syaoran up. She had a sad expression on her face. She let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Sakura?" a woman said. She had beautiful long hair, emerald eyes much like Sakura's, and a beautiful smile that lit up a dark room.  
  
"Yes, mother. This is what I want." Sakura said, looking up at her mother.  
  
"You'd rather be up here, sad and all alone instead of being down there, being happy with your friends?" Nadeshiko softly said to Sakura.  
  
"But, mother! I'm not alone! I have you! I finally have you." Sakura said, giving her mother a smile.  
  
"But you're sad here." Nadeshiko said, touching Sakura's cheek. Sakura's smile disappeared.  
  
"I'm not sad..." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura. I know my daughter, and I can see that you're terribly sad. You miss your friends and family, and they miss you."   
  
"But mother...I don't want to leave you." Sakura said. She stood up and hugged her mother.  
  
"You won't be leaving me, Sakura."  
  
"I won't?" Sakura asked, looking at her mother curiously.  
  
"No. You won't leave me because you'll have me here," Nadeshiko said, gently placing her hand on Sakura's chest, "In your heart." Nadeshiko gave Sakura a warm smile. Sakura smiled.   
  
"You're right, mother. I don't belong here. I belong down there...with Dad, and Toya, and Tomoyo, and Eriol, and--"  
  
"And Syaoran..." Nadeshiko said. Sakura blushed. Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter. Sakura smiled back. "Come, Sakura. Let's get you ready to go back...back to where you belong." Nadeshiko said, taking Sakura's hand. Sakura squeezed her mother's hand. She looked up at her mother, smiled and  
nodded.  
  
'I'm coming back, guys. I'm coming back!' Sakura thought as she walked with her mother.  
  
***Back at Tomoyo's house***  
  
Syaoran had his head buried in his hands. Meilin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Every one was silent.  
  
"This isn't fair!!! Why'd Sakura have to leave me???" Syaoran said. He lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Please, God. Bring her back to me!! Please!! Bring her back!! Give me a sign!! Anything!! Give me a sign telling me that she's come back to me!! Please!!" Syaoran said aloud. Then, almost as if on cue, the telephone rang. Tomoyo picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Daidouji residence." Tomoyo said upon answering the phone. "Yes, this is she...okay...okay...thank you for telling me...okay...goodbye." Tomoyo hung up the phone.   
  
"What was that about?" Meilin asked.  
  
"It was...about Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: I know, I know, I know...that was such a bad ending for this chapter!! But I promise you'll like the next chapter!! Well, now that you're down here, do you mind reviewing?? Please please please?? Me luv your reviews!! And if you want me to email you when the next chapter is up, just leave your email address in your review or you can email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! See you in the next chapter!! Jaa! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter 9

SN: Hey pplz!!!! Thanks sooooooooo much for all the reviews!!!! I love getting reviews from you ppls!!!! *squeak squeak squeak*!!!!! I'm so happy now!!!! Well...anyways...here's the next chapter! Don't forget to read and review this chapter!! Please please please review!! I really wanna know how I did!! Kay? Well, read on!! ^____^  
  
  
:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 8 ::  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran gasped.   
  
"What about Sakura???" Syaoran asked excitedly. Tomoyo had a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Sakura...her funeral is tomorrow." Tomoyo said. Syaoran let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh..." Syaoran said.  
  
"What time is gonna be and where?" Meilin asked.  
  
"It's going to be at the Tsukimine Shrine at 1:30 PM tomorrow." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Alright. I'll pick everyone up tomorrow." Eriol said.  
  
"Okay." Meilin said. Syaoran stayed quiet. "Syaoran, you're going to the funeral, right?" Meilin asked. Syaoran just nodded his head. Meilin looked at Syaoran sadly.  
  
"I gotta go now." Syaoran said. Without saying goodbye, he left Tomoyo's house.  
  
***At Syaoran's house***  
  
Syaoran laid on his bed, thinking about Sakura. He still couldn't believe how blind he was to not see that it was he who killed her. He closed his eyes for a while. He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling.   
  
'Well. I might as well face it. Sakura's gone. And she's gone because of me. If she hadn't seen me kiss Kristi...actually, she kissed me...but anyway...if she hadn't seen that kiss, she wouldn't have run away and commited suicide. This is all my fault!!' Syaoran thought. He sighed. 'I might as well go to her funeral. At least I'll be able to see her one last time.' Syaoran thought. Soon, he fell fast asleep.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Syaoran was up and about, looking for his suit jacket, his tie, and his pants. He only had a shirt and his pajama pants on. He was completely unprepared. It was 12:02 PM. There was an hour and a half before Sakura's funeral started. He couldn't find his tie and his suit jacket. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Syaoran quickly put on a robe and opened the door. It was Meilin.  
  
"Hello, Syaor----what the hell happened here? It looks like a hurricane passed through this place!!!" Meilin said. Syaoran sweatdropped. Without allowing Syaoran to say anything, she walked into his apartment. Everything was all over the place. "Syaoran...you really need to tidy up!!"  
Meilin said. Syaoran chuckled a little.   
  
'Meilin...she hasn't changed a bit.' Syaoran thought. "I can explain the mess. You see, I can't find my suit jacket, my tie, or my pants." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well...what do you have on now?" Meilin asked, putting her hands on her hip.  
  
"A shirt and pajama pants." Syaoran said, a shade of pink beginning to appear on his face.  
  
"Well, you better hurry up! Eriol and Tomoyo are coming by at 1:15 PM and it's 12:05 PM now! So...hurry up!!" Meilin said.  
  
***At 1:00 PM***  
  
Syaoran and Meilin now sat at the dinner table. They had a cup of cocoa in their hands. Syaoran was (finally) dressed in a stunning tuxedo. Meilin was in a dressed in a black dress that was knee length and she was wearing a black cardigan over her dress. They sat across from each other,  
sipping their hot cocoa, waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo to arrive. Soon, they had arrived and they were now going to the Tsukimine Shrine. When Syaoran stepped into the Tsukimine Shrine, many memories came flooding to him. Sadness filled him. He was about to walk further into the shrine when suddenly, he stopped. He turned around. Meilin looked at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong? Why are you turning around?" Meilin asked worriedly.  
  
"I...I don't think I can go in there." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Be...because...it hurts too much." Syaoran said. Tomoyo had a confused expression on his face. Eriol saw Tomoyo's confused expression.  
  
"What he's saying is that this shrine brings back many memories...happy ones, I hope...of him and Sakura. So, just going into this shrine is making him remember her and it hurts him to remember these memories. You know how much he loved Sakura." Eriol explained.   
  
"Oh." Tomoyo said. A shade of pink crept onto her cheeks.   
  
"Come on, Syaoran. At least try." Meilin said, trying to convince him to go in. "And think of it this way. This is the last time you'll ever actually get to see Sakura. If you don't go now, you're gonna regret it later on." Meilin said.  
  
"She has a point." Eriol said. Syaoran stayed quiet for a while. Then he sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'll go in." Syaoran said reluctantly.  
  
"That's the spirit! Now, let's go inside!" Meilin said.  
  
***Inside the shrine***  
  
There were thirty minutes before the funeral began. Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Syaoran were heading towards the gathering room to speak to Sakura's dad and brother, but Syaoran went a different way.   
  
"Syaoran! Where are you going?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to go somewhere by myself. I need to be alone for a while." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh...okay. Well, hurry back. The funeral starts in thirty minutes." Eriol said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back." Syaoran said. He gave Eriol a reassuring smile, then left. He went to the back of the shrine, where there were cherry blossom trees. This was Sakura's favorite part of the shrine. He began to talk to himself.  
  
"Syaoran. What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you kill Sakura?" he said to himself. "You were such a fool...to do such a thing to Sakura. You should've also told her how you really felt about her. That way, at least she would've known your feelings for her before she went to heaven." Syaoran sighed. "Oh, god. I'd do anything to have her back here with me! I need her back. I never knew how much she really meant to me until now." Syaoran said, his amber eyes filling with tears. "Please...let her come back to me. I don't want to walk into the shrine and see her dead body in a coffin. I want to see her alive and well, in my arms." Syaoran sighed. "This is all my fault! God, this is all my fault!!!" Syaoran yelled out. He ran his hand through his messy chestnut hair  
as he tried to hold back tears. "Sakura...please come back to me. Why'd you have to leave me, Sakura?? Why can't you be here with me, Sakura??" Syaoran said aloud, tears threatening to fall from his amber eyes.  
  
"But I _am_ here with you." a familiar voice said. He froze. He then slowly turned around and looked at the person standing behind him. His eyes widened with joy, his sad expression became a happy one, and his frown curled up into a huge smile. A tear fell from his eye. Syaoran spoke.  
  
"I can't believe it!! It's really you!!"   
  
*****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
*****  
  
SN: Soooo...how'd you pplz like it? (Starrie...are you happy? I used pplz instead of "guys." -_-* You're such an annoying bitch.) Who do you think the person standing behind Syaoran is?? In my opinion, I think it's kinda obvious who it is. ^^ The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter.  
*yay!!* Well, as always, please review!!! And if you want me to email you when the next/last chapter is up, just leave your email address in your review or email me at my_starz_2000@hotmail.com! See you in the next chapter!! Jaa!! ^.~ 


	10. Chapter 10

SN: VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!! I just realized that I forgot to mention how old the characters are. They're 18 years old in this fic. Gomen for not mentioning it sooneer! ~.^   
  
  
:: Death of a Cherry Blossom- Chapter 10 ::  
  
  
KEY:  
  
"---" talking  
  
'---' thinking  
  
_---_ enforced words  
  
***--*** scene change  
  
~*~--~*~ flashback  
  
::--:: dream  
  
(SN) Sapphie notes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, Syaoran. It's really me." the person said. Syaoran gently touched the person's face.  
  
"I can't believe it. Sakura!! It really is you!!" Syaoran said happily.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran. It's really me!" Sakura said, smiling happily at Syaoran. Syaoran was speechless. He suddenly hugged Sakura in a warm embrace. Syaoran and Sakura separated. He took a step back and looked at her. She was wearing a long white dress that reached her ankles with lace lining  
the hem of the skirt. Her face was absolutely glowing.  
  
"Sakura, you look like you came from heaven." Syaoran said.  
  
"That's because I _did_ come from heaven." Sakura said, giggling a little. Syaoran was confused by what she said. He disregarded it and shook his head.  
  
"Sakura. Why did you commit suicide?" Syaoran asked, becoming serious.  
  
"Well, one day, I was planning to tell you how I really felt about you, but when I wanted to tell you, Kristi was there. At first, I thought it was nothing. But then I saw you kiss her. When I saw that, I thought I had lost you. I thought you already loved Kristi. My heart was broken into a million pieces that could never be mended back together. I figured that since you love Kristi, there was no reason for me to exist anymore. I figured that if I ended my existence, I'd save myself from all the pain I'd be going through when I saw you. So...I killed myself." Sakura explained, avoiding Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran took hold of Sakura's trembling hands.  
  
"Sakura. You made a huge mistake. First of all, Kristi kissed _me_. I had no intention of kissing her. When I tried to pull away from her, she held on to me tighter and wouldn't let go. And when you died, _my_ heart was broken into a million pieces. I couldn't believe that my sweet cherry blossom was gone." Syaoran said. "And I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner." Syaoran said, lowering his gaze from Sakura's eyes to the ground beneath him. Sakura looked at him curiously.  
  
"Should've told me what?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked back at Sakura.  
  
"I...I should've told you...that...I love you." Syaoran said. Sakura's emerald eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!!" Sakura said as she hugged him tightly. They separated and Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. Tears were now falling from her eyes. Without warning, Sakura's lips pressed against Syaoran's lips. Syaoran was surprised at first, but soon relaxed and gave into the kiss. They parted and looked at each other lovingly. Syaoran's face soon became puzzled.  
  
"Sakura. Were you really in heaven?" Syaoran asked. Though he didn't want to admit it, it was really hard for him to believe that Sakura was in heaven.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran. I really was in heaven. And when I was there, that's when I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life." Sakura said.  
  
"What mistake was that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My mistake was that I left you." Sakura answered sadly. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. Syaoran wiped it away.  
  
"Still, how do I really know that you were in heaven?" Syaoran asked skeptically.  
  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Syaoran?" Sakura said, placing her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a bright light appeared next to Sakura. The bright light soon took on a form. Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Y...yo...you..you're..." Syaoran stuttered. Nadeshiko giggled.   
  
"Yes. I'm Sakura's mother." Nadeshiko said softly. "Sakura was in heaven with me. While she was up there, she realized how much she missed her friends and family. She realized how much she wanted to be with you." Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. "When she realized that it was not yet her time to be in heaven, I was able to send her back...back to where she _really_ belongs." Nadeshiko said kindly. "Syaoran, my daughter loves you very much. She deserves a kind, strong,  
funny, and handsome man such as you. Please, take care of her. She deserves nothing but the best." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of her. You have my word." Syaoran said, smiling at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko smiled back. She slowly became a bright light and disappeared. Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other. Suddenly, Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, become worried.  
  
"Come with me, Sakura." Syaoran said. He took Sakura by the hand and led her towards the shrine.  
  
***In the shrine***  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin sat uneasily. The ceremony was delayed for unknown reasons and Syaoran hadn't returned. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol with her legs crossed. She shook her leg nervously.  
  
"Eriol...where could Syaoran be?" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know. He said he'd be back in time." Eriol said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"I wonder why the funeral is being delayed? Is something wrong with her coffin or something?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I don't know. No one knows. Not even Sakura's dad or brother knows." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"I hope everything's okay." Meilin said. Soon, everyone's attention was directed at the podium. Sakura's father stood at the podium. He seemed quite disturbed. He cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Everyone. May I have your attention please. I have some news to share with all of you." Sakura's father said nervously. Everyone stared at him uneasily, preparing for the worst. "Sakura is..." he began. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "...ALIVE?!?!?!?!" Everyone turned around to look at the doors of the shrine. There, to everyone's amazement, was Sakura, in her long white dress, standing at the shrine doors. Syaoran stood next to her. Sakura's father stepped down from the podium and ran to his daughter. "Sakura??? Is that really you??" he asked  
excitedly. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yes, dad. It's really me." Sakura said happily. Her dad's eyes lit up in an instant. He hugged his daughter tightly, not wanting to let go. Everyone was shocked and gasped in awe.   
  
"It's a miracle!!!" someone shouted out. Soon, everyone was shouting and rejoicing. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin ran to Sakura. They stopped in their tracks when they saw her.   
  
"Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo called out. She ran to Sakura and hugged her. Then Eriol hugged her, then Meilin hugged her. Soon, everyone was hugging her.   
  
***An hour later***  
  
Soon, everyone had left the shrine. They all went to a restaurant to celebrate. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin went to the restaurant while Sakura and Syaoran stayed back at the shrine. They stood at the shrine doors, holding hands.  
  
"You'll see, Sakura. There will be one more day to celebrate soon and we'll be standing right here. You, in a white dress, me in a black tuxedo. You'll see, Sakura." Syaoran said, smiling at Sakura. Sakura had a confused expression on her face. "You'll see." Syaoran said.  
  
***Three years later***  
  
Sakura stood at the shrine doors in her long white wedding dress. Syaoran stood next to her in his stunning black tuxedo. The two waved at the cheering crowd in front of them. Syaoran looked at his beautiful wife.   
  
"I told you there would be one more day to celebrate and we'd be standing right here. You, in a white dress, me in a black tuxedo. I told you." Syaoran said, smiling. Sakura smiled back.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Sakura said as she pulled Syaoran closer to her and kissed him.   
  
As Sakura and Syaoran happily walked out the door, a girl with long blonde hair bitterly watched them from afar. A tear fell from her eye.  
  
"If I can't have Syaoran, then no one can." the girl said. With that, the girl got into her silver Porche and drove away.  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
SN: *nervous laughter* hehehe...that was a crappy ending. And I know I kinda left it cliffhanger-ish. Anyways, if you want to find out who the girl is and what happens after S+S  
get married, then read the sequel to this story!! It's called "Return to the Dead." Anyways, hope you ppls enjoyed reading the fic!!! I know I definitely enjoyed writing it!!! Well, that's all folks!!! Be sure to look for a new fic, which will be written shortly. But in the mean time, check out my FIRST EVER fic, "Selenity & Endymion"!! And while you're down here, please review!! The reviews for the last chapter mean the most to me, so I'd appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter!!! Well, thanks for reading!!! Jaa!!! ^.~ 


End file.
